Sky High
by Fili finaly
Summary: Naruto mempunyai harapan saat ia akan menginjakan kaki ke Sky High. Tapi apa akan terkabul? Sasuke. Pemuda pendiam yang ternyata adik dari.../'aku tau kau baik hati. Tapi dengan menyerahkan dirimu seperti ini apa harus'/ [warn: yaoi, sasunaru!okay!] masih belajar bikin summary.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, AU, Typos, etc

and DONT LIKE DONT READ!

::::::: o0o :::::::

Uzumaki Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Sekali lagi, dia ingin berkata ''aku gugup sekali..''. Menunggu untuk berangkat ke sekolah seperti sedang menunggu untuk dijebloskan ke penjara. Oh ayolah, SMA tidak akan menggigitmu!. Naruto meyakinkan diri. Kecuali para siswanya yang akan menggigitmu. Naruto segera menggeleng dengan pikiran itu. Tidak. Mana bisa ia pergi dengan ketakutan!

Kushina melihatnya dengan malas.  
''cukup untuk menakut-nakuti dirimu sendiri, Naru-chan. SMA tidak semengerikan yang kau kira. Sekarang kita berangkat''

Kaa-san nya adalah seorang wanita yang cerdas. Potongan tubuhnya langsing dan wajahnya awet muda, dia wanita yang cantik; warna matanya violet, berkulit putih dan rambut panjang yang halus berwarna merah terang. Dia selalu membiarkan rambutnya tergerai rapi dan, berpenampilan elegan juga mempesona. Tapi dia juga bisa berubah menjadi sosok wanita yang mengerikan apabila ia sedang marah. Itulah seorang Uzumaki Kushina yang Naruto tau.

Pemuda pirang itu berbalik dan berjalan mengikuti ibunya. Kepalanya menengok kebelakang, menatap pintu kamarnya dari bawah tangga. Tidak kelihatan, tentu saja.  
''kau sedang melihat apa, Naru-chan?''. Tanya Kushina tanpa berbalik. Dia mengambil kunci mobil dari atas meja.  
''tidak, aku hanya berpikir mungkin ada sesuatu yang tertinggal dikamarku, aku ingin ke kamar mandi-''. Kushina menatapnya tajam ''-sebentar, baiklah. Aku hanya gugup, Kaa-san''

''tidak perlu gugup, Naru-chan. Disana tidak ada orang yang akan menendang bokongmu''. Naruto tertawa hambar ''tapi kau akan menemukan hal-hal menarik disana''

''semoga seperti itu''.kata Naruto lemas.  
''Ya. Berdoalah''  
''kaasan, kata-katamu tidak banyak membantu!''

kushina mengunci pintu rumahnya. Kemudian melampar kunci itu kepada Naruto. Untung saja, Naruto bukan orang yang lambat. Jadi ia menangkapnya dengan lumayan gesit. ''kaasan tidak akan pulang cepat''

Naruto mengangguk.''tidak masalah, aku harap kaasan kembali dengan utuh''

Naruto mendengar ibunya tertawa kecil. ''baik. Cepatlah masuk ke mobil''. Kushina lebih dulu, dia yang mengemudi. Naruto mendudukan diri disampingnya. Kushina menyalakan mesin,

Deru mobil terdengar. Naruto semakin tidak percaya dia benar-benar akan pergi. Ke Sky High.

''apa aku sudah cukup ok?'' Naruto bertanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam perjalanan itu. Dan Kushina akan menjawabnya dengan kata-kata yang lumayan meringankan beban Naruto.''lebih dari Ok!''

Naruto tidak memakai seragam sekolah. Katanya, baju seragam akan diberikan kepada siswa-siswinya setelah hari kedua. Sekarang Naruto hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru cerah, dan celana jeans yang pas di kaki jenjangnya. Yah, hanya itu. Mungkin juga tas punggung hitamnya bisa dihitung sebagai pelengkap.

'' kaasan, bagaimana Sky High itu? Dan bisakah kita lebih pelan sedikit?!''  
''kau harus segera sampai, sayang. Kau benar-benar tidak tau Sky High, ya? Padahal sekolah itu sangat terkenal, lho''. Mobil mereka berbelok ke kanan. Sky High ternyata cukup jauh juga. Pantas ibunya mengemudi dengan cepat. ''bagaimana tidurmu semalam?''  
''cukup. Yah, setidanya tidak ditemani mimpi buruk''  
Kushina mengangguk kecil. '' bagus. Karena di Sky High, kau tidak akan menemukan mimpi buruk''  
Naruto memutar matanya. ''tidak ada hubungannya, sungguh''

kushina tertawa kembali. Wanita itu terlihat bahagia sekali hari ini, dan Naruto menyadarinya.

::::::::: o0o ::::::::::

''kita sampai''

sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Naruto benar-benar sudah sampai di Sky High?. Tubuhnya tidak ingin bergerak sedikitpun, apalagi untuk menginjakan kaki ke tanah dan keluar dari mobil. Kushina sampai harus menyeretnya keluar, dan Naruto tidak memiliki kuasa untuk melawan pelototan ibunya itu.

Sebuah gerbang besar dan tinggi-sekitar empat meter lebih- dengan ujung runcing terlihat. Aneh sekali, kenapa ada gerbang di Hutan? Ya, mobil mereka berhenti di jalan yang sepi. Dekat hutan pula. Apa mungkin sekolahnya berada disini?

''Kaasan..''

''lihat, rambutmu berantakan. Kau tidak menyisir? Cepat rapikan!''. Naruto menurut. Ia terlalu malas untuk membantah.

''kaasan, aku tidak melihat ada bangunan disini''. Ucap Naruto.

''maka dari itu, masuk lah kedalam gerbang''

''caranya?''

Naruto mengekor Kushina dari belakang. Ia memperhatikan ibunya. Sebuah layar monitor dan speaker kecil terlihat saat kushina membuka kotak besi di sisi kanan gerbang. Naruto menatap benda itu, bingung. Hingga akhirnya Kushina membuka suara.''sudah kaasan bilang. Sekolah ini berbeda''  
''baiklah, jadi aku harus melakukan apa?''. Mata biru Naruto menunjukan rasa penasarannya. ''sebutkan namamu. Jika benda ini merespon, berarti kau sudah terdaftar di Sky High''

''Uzumaki Naruto''

seperti yang diucapkan ibunya. Layar monitor merespon dengan memunculkan hurup dari A-Z dan sederet angka berukuran kecil 1-9 dibawahnya. Naruto berkedip. Pikirnya, apa yang harus dia perbuat dengan hurup-hurup itu?

Speaker hitam berbentuk kotak kecil yang berada di atas monitor berbunyi; ''YOUR CODE!''

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. ''kaasan tidak pernah bilang aku harus punya code?''  
''kau tidak membaca buku panduannya, ya? Haaah, dasar. Sekarang sentuh angka 7''. Naruto mengikuti perintahnya. Tidak ada yang terjadi? ''masukan hurup 'ZLWBSBO' ''

layar monitor menghilang saat naruto menyelesaikan code-nya. Kali ini pintu gerbang terbuka. Naruto melihat ada tembok putih disisi kanan kirinya, atasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Lebarnya kira-kira tiga meter.

Kushina mendorongnya masuk. ''ayo cepat''. Naruto tampak ragu

''kaasan tidak mengantarku? Siapa tau kan aku tersesat. Lagi pula,''. Remaja itu melirik lagi kedalam gerbang.'' jalan ini terlihat sangat panjang, apa Sky High masih jauh dari sini?''

Kushina menggeleng. ''kaa-san tidak akan menjawab. Cepatlah pergi''

perempuan cantik itu masuk kedalam mobilnya. ''kaasan tidak akan menjemputmu. O iya, jangan berikan code itu pada siapapun. Kau akan membutuhkannya untuk setiap urusan pribadimu di Sky High''

dengan begitu Naruto merasa tidak perlu mendengarkan lagi. Pintu gerbang kembali tertutup saat ia masuk kedalam. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya langit luas diatas sana. Tidak ada pemandangan lain selain warna putih dari dinding.

Mencapai dua meter, Naruto berhenti. Disini, atapnya sudah tertutupi oleh sesuatu yang tidak Naruto ketahui. Gelap. Naruto bingung, ia tidak bisa berjalan dalam gelap. ''apa tidak ada penerangan?''. Suaranya menggema. Sebenarnya ini menuju kemana? Ia bertanya dalam hati.

'KLIK'

lorong menjadi terang seketika. Naruto berdiri dalam diam, matanya menyipit. Silau.

''kelas satu?''

''eh?''

saat Naruto berbalik, dia segera mengenali siapa orang yang bicara barusan. ''Itachi-senpai?''

''Naruto Uzumaki?''

Itachi menghampiri, bersama seorang pemuda yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Pemuda itu memakai topi hitam, sehingga Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Pemuda yang misterius, menurut Naruto.

''senpai juga sekolah di Sky High?''  
Naruto merasa jadi yang paling pendek bila berhadapan dengan Itachi. Pemuda itu tinggi, 179 atau lebih, mungkin. Sedangkan ia 170 saja belum sampai.

Uchiha Itachi adalah seniornya saat smp, bersama dengan Kyuubi. Ia kelas sembilan saat Naruto kelas tujuh. Itachi berbeda, tentu saja. Tidak seperti Kyuubi yang suka membully. Yang pasti Itachi Uchiha adalah orang sangat tampan. Ia juga yang sering membelanya dari ketidak adilan di sekolah. Huh? Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Karenanya Kyuubi jadi membenci Itachi, yang menurutnya Itachi terlalu ikut campur. Sekarang ia dapat bersantai karena menurut kabar, Kyuubi atau Namikaze Kurama meneruskan sekolahnya di Amerika.

''ayo, ikut aku''

Naruto tersenyum cerah. Setidaknya disini ada Uchiha Itachi. Senpainya yang diam-diam ia kagumi.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan. Hingga Naruto tersadar.  
''em, dia..''. Naruto dengan ragu melihat pemuda disebelah kiri Itachi dengan sudut matanya.

Itachi tertawa renyah. ''hey, kenalkan dirimu sendiri cepat''. Suruhnya pada pemuda itu.

Naruto meneguk ludah saat mata pemuda itu menatap kearahnya dari bawah topinya. Onix. Yang begitu dingin dan tajam, sama seperti milik Itachi-senpai. Apakah dia adiknya?

''Hn. Sasuke. Namikaze Sasuke''

Naruto menganga. ''Hah?''

::::::::: SN :::::::::: BERSAMBUNG ::::::::: SN ::::::::::

cerita ini muncul saat aku lagi nonton 'SKY HIGH', ada yang tau film itu?. Tapi ceritanya berbeda kok. Hmm, aku kan masih amatiran nih. Jadi aku 'haus' banget sama masukan dari kalian. Hehe.

Fic ini bercerita tentang kehidupan sekolah. Cinta. Keluarga dan pengorbanan, jadi aku sedikit bingung nentuin genrenya apa. Haha.

Satu lagi. Sekolahnya hasil dari imajinasiku sendiri. Jadi mungkin akan sedikit aneh. Tapi mengenai yang lainnya, aku mengikuti beberapa persyaratan di sekolah jepang, asli. Lupa lagi nama sekolahnya apa?

Akhir kata; ''thanks udah baca'' ^_^ 


End file.
